


Time is Running Out

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Axl is Scottish, Axl works in the hospital, F/M, M/M, New York City, X and Zero are the police, no he doesn't get a scalpel, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: It was quiet now, finally, it was quiet. He hated the quiet, looking down at his bed, seeing the crimson that stained his sheets. His back cracked as he leaned back, his head hitting the backboard, numbly his hand groped at the nightstand, pulling the drawer. Taking out a back of cigarettes and a lighter, lighting one, seeing the crimson liquid on the nightstand, on the pack of cigarettes even the one in his mouth. He puffed out lungs off of smoke, his mind going blank, looking down at the body next to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song is: Time is Running Out By Muse  
> I really love this song and I thought it worked with this couple, that and there's like only one piece on here of them. So this was made...  
> Enjoy!

> ###  Time is running out ~ Muse
> 
> ####  I think I'm drowning
> 
> ####  Asphyxiated
> 
> ####  I want to break the spell
> 
> ####  That you've created

 

It was quiet now, finally, it was quiet. He hated the quiet, looking down at his bed, seeing the crimson that stained his sheets. His back cracked as he leaned back, his head hitting the backboard, numbly his hand groped at the nightstand, pulling the drawer. Taking out a back of cigarettes and a lighter, lighting one, seeing the crimson liquid on the nightstand, on the pack of cigarettes even the one in his mouth. He puffed out lungs off of smoke, his mind going blank, looking down at the body next to him.

She was stretched out, her stomach to the sheets, her naked self-covered in teeth marks, her legs parted open. A knife lay next to her face, covered in her own blood.

Ungraceful.

Inwards he was frowning, displeased with how she died. There was no horrified scream, no shriek, just frozen terror. He was never pleased with any of them, not one of them satisfied him, either in bed or in their final moments. 

He finished the death stick, smothering it out in the ashtray, pushing his hair back into a tight bun. Finally getting to his feet. He had a lot of work to do.

He dragged her body off the mattress, using the sheets that were soiled in her blood, dragging her toward the bathroom. Pulling open a closet, taking out a plastic tub that held acids and other dangerous chemicals. He went back to the bed, grabbing his knife. It became something easy to him now.

An art to him, others saw it as brutality. Those were the ones who screamed, the ones who didn’t, didn’t care about their life, found it was just a dead end.

He sighed looking over to the turntable he had in the corner, seeing the heavy moon above, the busy cars below. Pulling out a record, Frank Sinatra, one of his favorites, moments later the tune of ‘Blue Moon’ filled his apartment.

He put the plastic tub into the bathtub, filling it halfway with hot water, then turning back to the body. He was young, only in her twenties, but she didn’t care, the scars on her feets and arms gave that away. She grew up in upstate New York, he heard it looks beautiful up there, maybe when he retires he’ll move up there, in the woods alone from everyone. Cutting her legs off first, cutting the into smaller and small pieces, tossing them into the tub. Then pour the bleach first, the smell comforted him. He went for her arms breaking them at the elbow, the sound makes his spine shiver. Throwing them into the tub next, grabbing the Hydrogen Peroxide. Her face was empty, her eyes were dead. He held the head in his hands, her hair messy, lips parted, eyes wide with shock. He leaned down, kissing her forehead, the cold soothing his headache. Snapping her neck, then cutting it cleanly off. Setting her head into the tub. Then her torso joined in. He stopped the water, grabbing the biggest bottle he had, acid, dumping it into the tub.

Leaving the bathroom with the fan on and multiple candles. Seeing the massive blood spill on the bed and floor. Taking the sheets off his bed, putting them into a laundry basket. The floor was drenched in blood, pulling out another bottle of stain remover and a steam cleaner. Moving his bed out of the way. Pouring the stain remover on the floor, waiting five minutes then started the steam cleaner. Then whipping down any blood off of his bed stand, his knight sand and what remained. Opening up a window to let the cold air in and the foul air out, hearing the car horns below.

The song changed to ‘Fly Me To The Moon’, blindly he mumbled along, checking on the plastic tub. Most of her flesh was gone and her bones were starting to soften, he pulled out his gloves, slapping them on, removing her bones putting them into a smaller tub. Putting the lid back on the bigger one, lifting it out and dragging it over to the laundry basket. He repeated his mixture of chemicals for the smaller tub full of bones but added in more acid.

Once again closing the door and lighting more candles. Walking down the hall to his study.

In the middle of it was a giant map, multiples photos, some were drawn on with a red pen. He pulled off the one that was a young girl smiling, her eyes dull, holding the photos softly as he pulled out a red pen, drawing a line over her neck. Flipping the photo over, writing the date, time and writing the last thing she said to him on the back. Taking out a lighter and burning the edges of the paper, then setting her photo back on the board, taking a black string and wrapping it around her thumbtack. It was a spider web of black and white string, black meaning dead, the white meaning alive. Faces filled the board, most had thumbtacks that had a black string, there was a handful of them that had a white string, he stared at them, one stood out.

He had bright orange hair, his face dotted with freckles, his hair tied back. A smile that seemed to be the only emotion he knew was on his face. He stared at it for a moment, tapping his fingers on the desk. There was a paper under the photo, notes.

> Axl Gilligan Cooper
> 
> Father: Alex Gilligan Cooper
> 
> Mother: Heather Ashley Cooper (Formerly Bell)
> 
> Siblings: Sidney Bell Cooper: deceased (Stillborn) Younger sister 
> 
> Age:26
> 
> Address: 8965 Lincoln circle (52694 #ZIP)
> 
> Work: Saint George’s Hospital : Delivers packages and part time nurse
> 
> Parents came to America to escape conflict in Scotland. Lived in Long Island for 20 years, Axl graduated parents moved to Wisconsin, then upstate, Axl moved to NYC.
> 
> Axl has slight limp, from fall when he was a kid, knows parkour, part of agang when moved to NYC. Works out in gym every week end, jogs in central park Sunday morning. Childish, lives life to the fullest, flirts with almost anyone.

He smiled pulling the photo down, planning his next move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Axl.  
> Meet Lumine.  
> The plot thickens, as Xavier and Zero appear.

> ####  You're something beautiful
> 
> ####  A contradiction
> 
> ####  I want to play the game
> 
> ####  I want the friction

 

Normal day, moving heavy boxes, loading them onto a cart. Waving Paul to as he drove off, noting the heavy clouds above. Shrugging as he put in his ear buds, listening to a song from Rocky Horror Picture Show, ‘Eddie’. His foot started tapping to the slow beat, closing the garage door. Pushing the cart, his fingers drumming the beat that now started to pick up. Scanning the door and pushing the cart further into the hospital.

Passing one of the many doctors, Alia Jones, nice lady little too old for him but a hard worker and if she were younger he’d go out with her. “Morning.” She smiled, his blonde hair tied up and her glasses hanging around her neck. He heard rumors of her and the head doctor Signas were a thing, he could see it, but Dr.Signas was a hard ass. He never showed emotion, meanwhile, Alia loved jokes.

“Morning. There’s hot coffee in the lounge, caramel creamer in the fridge, get it before Palette does.” He winked as she held open a door for him.

“Thanks, Axl, tomorrow I’ll bring in some homemade cinnamon rolls, should I leave a note for Layer to not eat so many?” She joked.

“Get her a child leash and tie her to her desk.” He snorted imaging the lady at the front desk with a child leash on.

Alia snorted. “Later.” The door closed, he could still hear her heels clicking on the floor.

The song changed to ‘I would Walk 500 Miles’ He started to mumble the lyrics. “Well I’d walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more.”

Speaking of Signas the massive doctor held the elevator of him, nodding to Axl, showing as little emotion as possible.

“How are you doing today?” Axl asked as the doors closed with a beep, unable to even like the quiet.

“I’m doing well, you?” He asked not looking at him staring at the shiny doors.

Axl shrugged. “I’m good, chatted with my folks this morning, they're complaining about the neighbor's kids.”

“Upstate right?” Signas asked, his voice not giving away any feeling.

“Yeah, my dad says there's good fishing up there. My mom loves the shops too, real nice in the springtime.”

The elevator beeped again, the door opening, Axl pushed the cart out waving to Signas. “Have a good day.”

“You too,” Signas said as the doors slid close.

Axl turned back to the cart, looking out the window, the clouds were heavy with rain.

* * *

 

He stopped outside the hospital, feeling the rain on his head, pulling his hood up. Shoving his hands into his pockets. He studied the building, there was an employee parking lot in the back, a small fountain in the front, a special loading dock for the ER. On the side, there was a giant pink plastic ribbon. The building itself had earthy tones with faint colors of red and white.

He stared up at the very top, seeing an old gargoyle, water gushing from its’ mouth.

Standing in front of the main entrance, looking in at the main lobby, that had a fireplace, multiple chairs, and sofa, and had this rusty outdoors look to it.

He almost jumped seeing a redhead walk by, swinging keys on his forefinger, whistling. Axl Gilligan Cooper. The redhead stopped, shook his head and turned around, their eyes met. Summer green grass met cold cruel gold. Axl frowned walking over opening the door. “It’s open.”

Lumine blinked, his tongue stuck to the stop of his mouth. Axl waved him in, he nodded shoving his hands in father into his coat, walking in.

“You alright? You look pale, really pale. Like I need to call some exorcists to get a ghost out of you pale.” He joked, looking at Lumine.

“I’m fine.” He said, emotionless as possible.

“That soaking coat and the look in your eyes say different, Axl by the way.” He offered his hand.

Lumine took it, forcing a smile. “Really I’m fine.” His stomach growled, he hoped Axl didn’t hear that.

“Really?” Axl looked at his stomach. “Alright Mr.Ghosty, come get some grub.” He waved Lumine over.

“It’s Lumine.” He snapped out, following Axl.

“Strange name. Like are you the light of people’s lives?” Axl asked, then chuckled. “At least you’re not a car part.”

Lumine shrugged hanging his head.

“You're gonna get a cold if you keep wearing that coat, you know?” He stopped swiping his card to open another door.

Lumine slid it off, resting it on his arm as Axl opened the door. A moment later he was pushed aside.

“You gotta understand Dr.Signas, we need to see Ms.Alice’s records at this hospital.” Three men walked in, two in police uniforms one in a white coat. One had short chocolate locks of curly hair, the other had long gold hair that was braided. The tallest who was the doctor had dark brown hair and lead the other two. “It’s a police matter.” The blonde said, clearly frustrated with the doctor.

“Zero, let me handle this.” The other policeman said. “Dr.Signas you don’t understand she’s missing, we need anything that’ll help us identify her.”

Lumine sank behind Axl, hiding his face, knowing who they were talking about. Cracking his knuckles.  _ By now her body is part of the sewer system. _ He mentally noted to clean out the plastic tub.

“Gentlemen, what I’m saying is you don’t have any evidence is she is missing, she may have run away from home, but you don’t know if she’s dead.” Dr.Signas rumbled rubbing his tired eyes. “Once you have a warrant then her whole medical file is your’s…” He sighed. “I’ll help you out on one thing, she has a blue helmet tattoo on her neck, right where her shoulder meets her neck, on her right.” He frowned. “Now good day sirs, and…” He glanced over seeing Axl and Lumine behind him.

The two police officers followed his eyes. The only sound was the water dripping from Lumine’s coat. Axl gave Signas an apologetic smile.

“Oh good the new delivery boy is here, it’s really raining out there, Axl show him the cafeteria will you.” Signas lied, turning over to the police officers. “Now come back with a warrant, and we’ll talk. Okay?” He snapped.

The two shrugged. The one with short hair thanked Dr.Signas for the coffee, meanwhile, his partner was stomping out.

Once they were out of view Dr.Signas glared down at Axl. “What’s this?”

Axl shrugged. “He was just standing outside and looked like he’s seen a murder, and right now I’m on my break and I was gonna get him some coffee and some food. You know let him dry off.” He flashed a goofy smile.

The doctor groaned, rubbing his forehead. “I just lied to two policemen, Axl, I swear.” He shook his head walking away. “Once your break is over he better be in the front lobby.”

Axl grinned, grabbing Lumine’s arm dragging him into the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumine and Axl get to know each other more.

> ####  You will be
> 
> ####  The death of me
> 
> ####  Yeah, you will be
> 
> ####  The death of me
> 
>  

He didn’t like chatty people, overhearing old ladies talk about their grandchildren, or kids chattering like birds about their favorite show.  But it was strange, he was actually listening to Axl, and even talking himself. Not giving short simple answers but chatting like two old ladies on a park bench feeding pigeons. What surprised him, even more, was that he wanted to talk to Axl even more. When his coat was dry and the rain stopped he left, his head held up high.

The next week he came by around the same time, and they sat outside talking. And the next week they walked around outside, drinking coffee and looking at stores, just talking.

Lumine mentally took notes on Axl, seeing that he limped more when there were cold or wet weather conditions. That his eyes light up when they passed certain stores, like a chocolate shop, or a toy store. He joked elbowing Axl and pointing to a sex store, Axl’s face turned bright red, and his eyes grew bright, hiding his face. That was another thing, he never joked, Lumine wouldn’t put a whoopie cushion on a chair, wouldn’t make sex jokes, and wouldn’t even laugh at puns. Axl somehow did that to him. He also noted how Axl would look at the pigeons, every gray bird that flew up he’d follow with his eyes.

Lumine asked him why and Axl said he broke his leg when he was little trying to get a baby bird who had a broken wing down from a telephone pole. He did but landed on his ass and broke his leg, the bird was a pigeon and he took care of him until the bird flew away on the day.

Axl had a faint accent at times, especially when he was cursing or talking fast. And he always kept a small comb in his right chest pocket, constantly having to brush his wild hair.

Axl was different from all these other victims, unlike Alice, he had this bounciness, the light in his eyes, and he’d drag Lumine around he had to.

Quiet and energetic specimen for a librarian who was secretly a serial killer.

He’s strange, like nothing bothers him and if they do then he help them out. Like when he gave his coat to a homeless guy, or when he was holding an umbrella for an old lady who dropped her’s. He’s got a strange sense of humor, like to make sex jokes but nothing extreme, like rape jokes. He stays away from downtown, and when eh looks that way his eyes aren’t bright anymore. He’s hiding something…

Lumine looked up from his small notebook, hearing the library's doors close. Glancing around seeing there wasn’t anyone who just walked in. “Strange.” Cold hands grabbed his back, making him squeal and jump, quickly turning around pen still in hand, and aiming for his attacker's neck.

“Ow, a pen, real scary,” Axl said in a dull tone, waving away Lumine’s hand. “I got lunch, I’m off today and figured it’d be fun to bother you at work.” He grinned, holding up two big paper bags.

Lumine sighed, breathing. “Axl!” He hissed.

“Mr.Lumine, I expect the people who are using the library to be loud, not the librarians.” Mrs.Lavender scolded from behind him.

“Sorry.” Lumine waved at her. “Can I take an early lunch?” He asked.

She shrugged. “It’s slow, but next time you decide to scream like a fire alarm does it in bed.” She snapped back.

Axl started laughing. “Hard to imagine him in bed, he’s so picky.” Axl grabbed Lumine’s arm, once again dragging him. “Thank you.” He waved at her as Lumine followed him.

They sat down in the break room, Axl slid a bag other to him, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the table. “How’s your day going?” He asked unwrapping a burger and biting into it.

Lumine shrugged. “Slow, like always, but how’s your’s?” He had a fork full of salad.

“Just cleaning up my apartment, watched some porn and had to clean off the barbecue sauce from my titties.”

Lumine snorted, choking on his salad, slamming his fist down on the table, swallowing his food before breathing. “What the hell?”

Axl shrugged. “I just was cleaning and watched a movie that had a lot of sex in it and then make myself some wings but the barbecue sauce got on my titties.” He explained.

“I swear to God Axl what even is in your head?” He said slapping his forehead into his palm.

Axl grinned taking another bite of his burger. “When I was younger my mom said that a lot. Especially when I started climbing up trees and buildings.” He sighed. “My dad used to give me such a hard time because of it, calling me a squirrel.”

“You don’t talk about your parents much do you?” Lumine prodded, wondering why this was the first time he heard Axl even mention his family.

Axl paused chewing, he frowned, cracking his hands a sign that Lumine knew he was nervous. “They...I had a little sister, and I guess in a way they blame me for her stillbirth…” Axl swallowed his burger putting it down, not feeling hungry anymore. “I get if but why blame me?”

Lumine set his salad down, this wasn’t the first time he had to deal with this, the other’s had similar problems. Some wanted attention, others didn’t, and a few were truly insane, now they were all gone. “I’m sorry to hear that,” The same word he said to everyone.

“Everyone says they’re sorry, but what can you do? I guess that’s why I got into so much trouble in high school and after.”

Lumine frowned raising an eyebrow.

Axl sighed. “I was part of a gang, nothing too big, just steal some stuff here, burn a building there, threaten some people, but once we started hurting people I left and went here.”

This didn’t come up in Lumine’s research, this was new, something he didn’t know about, or suspect. Axl was just a giant teddy bear, it was hard to see him with a bat, or burning a building down. And it was getting harder to see him as someone with troubles. “Good for you, are you worried that they’ll find you?”

Axl shrugged. “I’ll move again, I hear that Florida is nice.” He kicked Lumine’s hand. “What about your childhood?”

Lumine paused, tapping his fingers on the table, his tell that he was nervous. What could he say? He had violent past, his mom was a drunk and his father didn’t exist, that he was ‘the runt of the litter’ and always got beat up at home and at school. He often fought back, breaking a kid’s nose, and strangling his older brother. In middle school, he had a reputation for hiding knives in his bag and threatening the other kids. Before he graduates he had a full ride to college took it, and that’s when it started, the headaches, the cravings. He started ‘cleaning up’. Then he graduated with a master’s degree. That’s how he started setting himself up for life, working with a research team and a part-time job at a local library.

* * *

 

Axl held his breath seeing Lumine’s eyes stare at the table. Taking his feet off of it, and leaning forward. “It’s alright, you don’t have to talk.”

Lumine sighed, closing his eyes. “I had four older siblings, all brothers. My mother was a whore and my father didn’t exist.” He licked his lips. “I’m weird looking so they picked on me at home and school. I used to sit outside on the fire escape and count cars and read, even if it was snowing. One winter they locked me out, there was a blizzard out that night.” He shivered as if the blizzard was in that room. “The neighbor opened his fire escape and let me in.” He sighed, pushing away some of his white bangs. “I studied hard, skipping a few grades, graduating early and going to college, I thought things would get better, they didn’t.” He hugged himself, looking up.

Axl promised himself to never forget that look. He didn’t know Lumine too well, but he felt like Lumine was the only friend he had at times, often talking to each other out of work. But after the few months, he knows Lumine, the knew that Lumine was the equivalent of a robot. But that was the first time he saw Lumine show emotion. His eyes were glassed over, they had this flickering light in them, and in the very back of his iris’, there was this faint hope like he was begging for forgiveness.

Axl upped his mouth hugging Lumine as the lavender haired man trembled and leaned into his chest.

* * *

 

He didn’t sleep that night, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep.  _ That...was weird...like...I haven't’ cried since I was ten...yet...it felt good... _ He sighed rolling over, unable to shut his eyes as his mind drifted to Axl again, and again.  _ His accent is cute… _ Finally, his eyes shut from exhaustion and his mind was at rest.


	4. Chapter 4

> ####  Bury it
> 
> ####  I won't let you bury it
> 
> ####  I won't let you smother it
> 
> ####  I won't let you murder it

He sat there on his break, his phone in his lap, mindlessly humming. Watching the fire crackle and pop. His foot tapping along to a beat that his earbud was playing. He bit his lip, letting it flap back from boredom.  _ What should I do? _ Rubbing his head, pausing to hear Signas groan as the two police officers followed him around, once again asking for files.

“Dr.Signas you’ve got to understand, she’s dead.” Zero snarled out, his blond hair in a bun this time hiding under his hat.

“How do you know it’s her?” Signas snapped back.

Xaver rushed forward, stopping in front of Zero. “Take a breather, go sit down, eh?” Zero hissed and nodded, stomping over to Axl sitting next to the fire, Axl waved to him.

“Dr.Signas, we-” Xaver and Signas walked out of the room.

Axl opened an eye looking at Zero, seeing the blonde groan rubbing the back of his neck. “You seem grumpier than usual.”

Zero paused frowning. “Shut up.” He leaned back rolling his head, his neck popping. “Sorry, I had a fight with my partner.”

“Xavier?” He glanced at the twin doors that the two disappeared to.

Zero nodded. “And my partner at home.”

Axl saw his eyes trail down to his hands. “Wait you and?” Once again he looked at the twin doors. “You two?”

Zero hissed finally nodding. “It’s against regulations, but as long as the chief doesn’t know, no harm right?” He shrugged.

Axl pressed his lips together. “Why is it?”

Zero rested his head on the back of the chair. “You won’t make good decisions on the field, you won’t think. But we’ve always worked well together, even under gunfire.” For once Zero looked like his real age, in his mid-thirties, his eyes had no more spark and his face seemed to sag. “I just hate it when we fight.”

Axl frowned. “Can I ask about what it was?”

“Retirement, he keeps telling me to think of it, sure I’m old but not that old. Not to mention I’ve had my fair share of breaking bones and gunshots. So he worries.”

Axl snorted. “Kinda sweet when you think about it, but isn’t he as old as you?”

“He didn’t get dragged behind a truck for half this damn city.” He rubbed his eyes. “And who’s gonna watch for his back? Better not be some dumb ass rookie.”

Axl nodded understanding Zero’s own concerns. “So...you two still haven't had makeup sex?”

He paused, his face turning slightly red, the spark returned this time crackling like the fire close by. “No you virgin, and my hips  _ not _ gonna break when we do.”

“I think I overheard a little too much?” Xavier walked in, his hand under his arm, frowning at both of them. “Who’s this little perv?”

Zero snorted. “Axl, remember last time we were here.”

Xavier sighed. “Gross, no dice, and we still need to talk about last night.” He grabbed Zero’s arm yanking him up.

Axl grinned. “You know it’s good when you don’t need hearing aids when you're screaming that loud.”

Zero burst into laughter and Xavier glared at him then dragged the blonde out of the hospital.

Axl was alone again, Lumine was at home, sick. Bored Axl pushed the other ear bud in, enjoying Carry on My Wayward Son, by Kansas. His mind trailing far way from the fireplace and the lobby, but to snowy hair and gold eyes.  _ I think...I think I might just ask him out… _ Thought the lonely red haired eager virgin, who had far too much free time.

* * *

 

He sat at his piano his pale fingers just barely touching the keys. Sitting up again to pull out some more music sheets from the seat, piling them on top of the keys, looking at them all. Filtering through them, Beethoven, Mozart, Wolfgang, pieces he knew by heart, but he couldn’t find the one that was stuck in his head. Broad he started to tap the same key, filling his apartment with one bland tone. Soon another finger joined in then another, slow steady notes, his other hand shot up and his foot started to press down on the pedal.

Music echoed in the rooms, relaxing his nerves, humming along with it. His mind trailed far away from that piano, back into the past. When he was little and he was staring at a picture a lady painted. It was a countryside, a warm sun, clouds rolling over the hills, a small house sat at the top of the hill. He wasn’t a kid anymore and for some reason, he was running, up to that hill to that house, grinning like a madman.

Slamming the door open ad getting the scent of apples and cinnamon.

Suddenly the music turned dark.

Axl’s bloody body laid on the floor, the ginger staring up with soulless eyes.

Lumine slammed his fists down on the keys, jumping, shaking as tears threatened to break through his eyelids. Hunching forward cupping his face.  _ Why can’t I play? _ He hissed throwing all the notes of the piano, kicking the stood over spilling more notes.  _ It’s been years since I’ve thought about that house! _ He crumbled into a ball on the floor. “Why was he there?”


	5. Chapter 5

> ####  Our time is running out
> 
> ####  And our time is running out
> 
> ####  You can't push it underground
> 
> ####  We can't stop it screaming out

Axl took him, not _ him  _ taking Axl. That was strange, but Lumine shrugged it off as Axl grabbed him along like a wife scolding her husband for just glancing at a porno. Lumine smiled, letting himself stumble on the concrete. “Where are we going?” He asked the cold weather making him shiver.

Axl glanced back, his breath forming a moisture cloud. “Somewhere loud and bright, nothing you’d like.” He grinned, teasing Lumine.

Lumine rolled his eyes. “You sure about that?” They stopped at a crossing light, Axl lets go of him.

“Besides you need to get out of the library, like really, you smell like books.” Axl stuck out his tongue.

“I like the smell of books.” Lumine fake frowned, giving up and smiling.

“Ah, bloody hell with you.” Axl shook his head, his Scottish accent dripping in his voice. “This is why my kind drinks.” The light flashed green they walked out, Axl still holding his forearm like a child.

Lumine chuckled. “I think you’re the reason why you drink.” He caught up to Axl the two walking side by side. “Got any good stories? To pass the time?”

Axl hummed, shrugging. “No you?” He glanced over shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Lumine thought. “Nothing ‘happy’ really…” He looked at his shoes. “Well, okay this one time, when I was little and I grew up here in this city, I snuck into this art gallery, you know they had food, so I got myself some. And I hid behind the people, looking at art trying to act like I fit in. but one of the security guards caught me, I was so scared, but this lady walked up and told him I was her’s. He let me go and she told me to stay by her side, we looked at all the art pieces, she pointed to one saying it was her’s...It was a valley, green grass, and a few trees, a house sat on the hill. It looked like it came from a dream to me, I didn’t even think that the world had that much space on it…” He sighed, cracking his fingers in his pockets. “She gave me a coat, a little too big, and gave me some money and the rest of the food.”

Axl stared at him as they walked. “I’m sorry to hear that Lumine.” He elbowed Lumine in the side. “Alright want a deep story?” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I was a mistake, my sister was planned. Neither of my parents wanted a son. And it just happened. I remember trying to make them laugh when they found out my sister didn’t make it...My father hit me at the hospital in front of everyone. I remember hearing them fighting that night.” His shoulder slunk down, he bit his lip. “I grew up on my own, I didn't’ do well in class, got into fights, hell in middle school I was high all the time. The high school I met a senior, Red, he kept me out of trouble, but also got me into it. He was the leader of that Gang, ‘Red Alert’, stupid name, and one day I realized as I’m loading up a pistol, that I didn’t want to do it anymore. Went home, packed up and moved, simple as that.”

Lumine paused looking into Axl’s eyes, they didn’t shiny like they always did, but they were glassed over. Lumine bit his lip, this wasn’t something he’d normally do but...He pulled Axl, tightly hugging him, feeling a little short. “I’m glad you were born. Then I’d have a reason to smile.”

* * *

 

He tried to shake it off, the memories, his father hitting him, his mother screaming. Lumine watched him, his own gold eyes wide, reaching out and grabbing Axl’s shoulder. “You’re shaking.” He said, tugging Axl closer, their arms starting to brush as they walked. Axl didn’t stop trembling, Lumine shoved his hand into Axl’s pocket, Wrapping his hand around Axl’s.

_ He hid in his bedroom, under the covers, a pillow over his head. He was crying, he had been once they left the hospital, but he kept it in, looking away from his parents when they looked at him. Once home he didn’t eat, just going to his room, locking the door and hiding under his covers. He could still hear them, both of them shouting back and forth. _

“Axl?” Lumine stood in front of him, looking into his eyes.

Axl shook his head. “Yeah?” He sounded tired.

“Let’s go home, okay? My place is around the corner and I have a sofa and plenty of blankets...we could build a pillow fort.”

Axl sighed, he wanted to go the bookstore, to get Lumine coffee, just follow the paper white head of hair all over the store. Not have a mental break down in the middle of the street. “I’ve never built one before.” He said, his voice croaked.

Lumine smiled. “Neither have I, come on. I’ll make coffee.” His hand squeezed Axl’s, dragging him along.

* * *

 

> Axl has a dark childhood, neither of his parents wanted him, and that’s why he’s so social, and energyict. He’s still looking for that attention, and he behaves like a child to get it.

Lumine tapped the pen to his lip, his foot hitting the sofa. He didn’t know how to make a pillow fort but it was up, somehow, and Axl was sleeping next to him. Snoring next to him. He smiled, rubbing Axl’s shaggy hair, letting the ginger use his legs as a pillow.

> He’s broken, like the rest of us, and he’s looking for his missing piece…
> 
> Strange, for some reason I’ve opened up to him. Told him things I’ve never told anyone else...and I keep having those dreams, nightmares, of that house, and his dead body…
> 
> I fear that I might not be able to do what I planned to.
> 
> And that’s alright.

He leaned back resting his head on a real pillow, his hand still on Axl’s head, enjoying the feeling of his soft hair. He fell asleep with that strange song in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

> ####  I wanted freedom
> 
> ####  But I'm restricted
> 
> ####  I tried to give you up
> 
> ####  But I'm addicted

 

The pillow fort came down halfway through the night, too tired Lumine let Axl sleep on his bed. The ginger thanked him, finding that Lumine had a huge bed. Soon Lumine was asleep, Axl stayed awake, looking out the window. Bundled up in blankets. Feeling Lumine’s side against his back.  _ He must make a lot of money, he has a grand piano in one room...I wish I could’ve held it together so we could’ve gone to the bookstore… _ Axl sighed rolling onto his back, hearing Lumine’s steady breathing.

* * *

 

He woke up, Axl’s head on his chest, the ginger softly snoring. He sighed, not a tired or annoyed on but a warm one. He was pleased, Axl wasn’t like the others, sure he was childish, but wasn’t selfish. Lumine let his head fall back on the pillows, pulling the blanket up a bit more, making sure to cover Axl’s shoulders.

Staring at the ceiling, hearing a clock on the wall tick by.  _ Two birds who’ve been sitting on the same line finally meet, their wings destroyed, their feather’s torn, never flying once in their lives... _ He glanced out the window, seeing the fluffy white frozen particles falling slowly.  _ They move closer the winter storm rages on, providing each other with shelter and heat. _ He didn’t notice he was humming that same tune, the one he tried to play on the piano, but this time the notes didn’t wander into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this one is really short but PILLOW FORTS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp SOMEONE predicted this chapter...  
> Next one is gonna be MMMMMMM, nick nack patty waking, HARD NICK NACK PATTY WAKING!

> ####  Now that you know I'm trapped
> 
> ####  Sense of elation
> 
> ####  You'll never dream of breaking this fixation
> 
> ####  You will squeeze the life out of me

 

It was a normal day at the hospital, him pushing carts, tapping his fingers on the railing. Finishing up the rest of the deliveries and returning the cart back. Plopping down in his desk chair and spinning it a few times, letting his legs relax. Zoning out to Florence + the Machine.

His stomach grumbled, rubbing his tired eyes he got up, going down the halls, his mouth watering at the sandwich he made last night. Humming, as the door creaked open.

Alia was in there, along with Signas. Signas was laying on the sofa, his face red, his eyes wide, for a split second, he had a smile, his hand on Alia’s lower back. Alia was staring at Axl, her mouth open, her arms around Signas’ neck, she was on top of the doctor.

Axl froze, licking his lips, numbly walking over to the fridge, grabbing his sandwich. “Food.” He walked out, not before locking the door and shutting it. “Keep it down, and I suggest turning off the camera.” He said walking off.

A moment later the two jumped up rushing to the camera.

* * *

 

Lumine clocked out, grabbing his bag, shoving his hands into his winter coat’s pockets, waving Mrs.Lavender off. The chilling air assaulted him, he breathed in deeply, his lungs enjoying the cold, not so much his nose. Wrapping the pale purple scarf around his neck, covering his nose, walking to the hospital. Hearing the faint crunch of the snow under his feet.

Naming the streets as he passed, smiling at people on the sidewalks. Humming. His whole day he was humming, that same song. The one that was stuck in his head. He didn’t mind it now, in fact, he started to enjoy it, humming as he counted the Christmas trees in each store. Stopping by a crosswalk, the bright red hand telling him what to do. He shrugged, looking at the crowd, seeing a bunch of people shivering in the cold weather. “How are you doing today?” He asked an elderly lady who stood next to him, holding her purse tightly.

She gave him a confused look. “Alright, you?”

He inhaled feeling the crisp air in his lungs, the small sting. “Lovely.”

The light flashed to a green man walking, the two crossed quickly, knowing the streets you had to be fast. Lumine offered an arm, she took it, they slowed down.

They passed the hospital, chatting softly, laughing at soft jokes, and warm smiles. Lumine waved her off, stepping into the hospital.

He paused.

Shook his head.

“What’s happening to me?” He said looking at his hands, expecting some crimson to be dripping off of them, soaking into the carpet under his feet. He blinked twice, thinking that he could be back at the library, or in his apartment, reading a book, drinking tea, not smiling and laughing with old ladies.

Then Ella Fitzgerald’s silky voice floating into his head, he knew this song, any minute Louis Armstrong would chime in. Dream a Little Dream of Me. He smiled, pushing the thoughts out of his head, slipping his phone out of his pocket, testing Axl.

_ Come on I got something planned for tonight. _

* * *

 

This was unexpected, really unexpected. Axl knew Lumine wanted to take him out, but not this. Axl paused looking at Lumine, then placed in hand on the pale forehead. “Are you running a fever?” He joked.

Lumine rolled his eyes, swatting away Axl’s hand. “Do you like it?”

Axl glanced back at the crowd of people, the bar, the jumping, the lights. Definitely not Lumine’s style. Axl grinned. “Think I can get you on the dance floor?”

Lumine shook his head, ordering a shot of Vodka. “If you get them to place Dancing Queen by Abba, then you can have your way with me in bed.” Lumine joked.

“Is that a challenge?” Axl raised an eyebrow.

He’d never seen Lumine blush, pale white to cherry red. “In that case, bartender make that shot ten.”

Axl tossed his head back laughing. “I’ll tell you here and now that you’ll see freckles in places that you had no idea.” Axl stood up, grinning.

Lumine rolled his eyes. “Fine but I’m getting a sharpie and connecting the dots.”

Axl was walking away, giving Lumine a half-assed wave, heading right towards the D.J. He couldn’t help but feel a little giddy, no matter what he was seeing Lumine dancing to Dancing Queen, and he was gonna see a little more afterward.

* * *

 

Lumine hammered down the 3rd shot, feeling the burn in his throat, studying the light reflection on the glass. How the bright green got distorted and warped. Narrowing his eyes and inching closer to the glass.

He sat up so quickly other people at the other tables jumped with him. “Son of a bitch Axl.”

Dancing Queen was playing.

And he had to dance to it.

He took the bottle the server had in her hand swallowing it down, the stinging become stronger and stronger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do it.  
> Yall want nsfw, then here.

> ####  Bury it
> 
> ####  I won't let you bury it
> 
> ####  I won't let you smother it
> 
> ####  I won't let you murder it

 

Drunk wouldn’t even compare to how Lumine was right now. “Hon I think you need to take it slower.” He wrapped an arm around Lumine, pulling him closer. “I thought you’d  be able to hold your liquor. Then again you didn’t start drinking on your sixteenth birthday.”

Lumine’s hand pulled Axl closer, he was stumbling, his fingers digging into his side. Axl bit his lip, right now wasn’t the best time to think about what those hands could do. “Axl, why are you always so fucking happy?” Lumine grinned, half drunk. “Lemme guess...HMMM…” Lumine tapped his chin, acting like he was in deep thought. “You act happy to hide your fucked up childhood,”

“Lumine.” Axl snapped, frowning. Were this Lumine’s real colors?

“You drink to forget your street life. And now you’re working a dead ending job,”

“Lumine.” Axl tugged him close, stopping the lavender from walking or trying to anymore.

“Annnn~d!” Lumine poked his nose, a drunk giggle, then a hiccup. “I wanna fuck your brains out.”

“Wow, romantic.” Axl rolled his eyes, shaking Lumine a little. “Lumine you shoul-”

“No! Axl, what you should do is let me take you home, open those sexy legs up and make you howl my name unti-”

~ **_SMACK!~_ **

Axl slapped him, the drunk stumbled. “Lumine if you keep talking like that I’ll let you sit on this corner and freeze to death.”

Lumine blinked, shaking his head. “Axl...Axl...Axl…” He grabbed his forehead, stumbling in a tight circle. “Axl...you have no idea how priceless you are.” Lumine paused, raising a finger, then latching a hand on Axl’s shoulder, burping. “A perfectly shattered priceless diamond, Axl, you are beautiful,” Lumine cupped his face, his gold eyes looking into Axl’s.

Axl looked into those liquid gold pools. “Lumine, you’re drunk.”

Lumine shook his head. “Let me try again.”

“Try what?” Axl raised and eyebrow.

“Try to get you to kiss me.” Lumine’s drunk breath rolled over him.

“Yeah and saying you want to fuck my brains out, is really gonna get that to work.” Axl crossed his arms.

“But that’s the thing, I want you, I want you so bad.” Lumine let out a pathetic whine. “I want you, generally it’s the other way around.” Lumine shoved his hands into his hair. “Axl I want to take you home, kiss you, make you whine and moan, not in a slutty way. Jesus Christ! Axl, I want to hear your voice, watch you walk out-of-of my bed, with that stupid grin on your face.” He was staring down at his shoes. “Axl I want to hold you at night and listen to your breathing in the middle of the night.”

Axl blinked, taken back by Lumine’s madly drunk speech. Glancing up and looking into Lumine’s eyes. His heart was beating so hard that he could hear it in his ears. He thought about having Lumine between his legs, he pushed into one of Lumine’s fancy bookshelf. Moan the other’s name, scream it until his throat was dry. He sighed, blinking, grabbing Lumine’s head, shoving Lumine’s lips against his. Moaning into those soft lips.

* * *

 

He unlocked the front door, stumbling in, using the wall to keep himself steady. Glancing back at Axl, just as the ginger shut the door and wrapped his limp around over his shoulders, helping Lumine walk. Lumine giggled, letting his head rest on Axl’s neck, inhaling his delicious liquor and pine scent. His back shivered.

Axl lead them over to the kitchen, sitting Lumine on one of the bar stools. Lumine tracked him all over, Axl pulled out bread, and two glasses. Lumine could careless, watching his butt bounce to an fro. Wanting to taste it. A moment later, after Lumine was drooling after Axl’s ass, the ginger sat down next to him, pushing the bread over and a glass of cold water. Lumine whined.

“Okay, yes, I’d want to do that but,” Axl was staring at him, frowning as he played with Lumine’s hair. “I...okay now that'll sound a little stupid, but I want it to mean something.”

Lumine blinked, chewing on a piece of the bread. “You’re a virgin aren’t you?”

Axl’s face grew a dark red, he nodded unable to look Lumine in the eyes.

Lumine laughed, trying to sober up. “Have to fall in love with me?” He chewed on the bread, reaching for the cold glass of water. “Someone who clearly is a mess.”

Axl raised an eyebrow leaning against Lumine’s shoulder. “Well so am I.”

He finished the water setting it down. “To the sofa, I mean whoever heard about making out on bar stools?”

* * *

 

Axl helped Lumine to the sofa, sitting on the soft leather himself, butterflies flying around in his stomach. His blood rushing to his head. Lumine drunkenly giggled, resting his head on Axl’s shoulder.

“You’re too sweet.” Lumine smiled, his hand searching for Axl’s.

Axl let the other take his hand, squeezing it lightly. Axl felt his head swell with blood. “You’re drunk.”

Lumine laughed, rolling his head onto Axl’s shoulder. “Would you stop me?”

Axl closed his eyes feeling the hot breath on his neck. “Yes.” He lied.

Lumine sighed. “You’re right, you deserve better.” Lumine frowned. “Not a drunk foolish person.”

Axl swallowed hard as Lumine pulled his hand from Axl’s. Squeezing it. “I don’t think I want anything ‘better’.” Their eyes met Lumine’s swimming with liquor, Axl’s with lust.

Axl held his breath, pushing himself forward, his lips coming in contact with Lumine’s. Arms wrapped around him, pushing him forward, trailing down, rubbing softly on his back, tracing small imaginary circles. Tongues pushed into one another, teeth marks etched into their lips from the soft bites.

Lumine’s fingers pushed into his back, Axl let him, pushing his own into the purple hair. His shoulder’s met the leather armrest, Lumine pushing him down. He leaned back. “I wish I didn’t drink so much.” He sighed a small smile.

Axl could feel his cheeks heat up. “It’s alright.”

Lumine shook his head, kissing Axl’s neck, nipping it softly. “Not if it’s your first time.” His hand rubbed up and down his sides.

Axl shrugged, the butterflies in his stomach multiplying. “Lumine,” He lifted up Lumine’s pale chin. “It’s okay, I-I want this.”

Lumine pouted, looking like a kid who wanted his favorite cereal. Biting his lip, rubbing harder on Axl’s waist. “Then I want this too.” He mumbled into Axl’s ear, making him shiver, biting his earlobe. Axl squeaked, feeling the teeth dig in, not painfully, Lumine ran his tongue down his jawline, finally stopped by his lips. Asking for Axl to open up, Axl smiled, pulling Lumine closer, pushing their mouths together. Lumine’s hands trailed down, tugging at his jeans, once again asking. Axl’s squirmed, thinking as Lumine’s drink filled breath mingled with his.  _ I’m not gonna be able to stop him, but I don’t wanna stop him. _ The butterflies in his stomach grew, taking his arms away from Lumine’s shoulders, quickly undoing the button, their hands fumbling together, as they jerked off the pants. Lumine tossed them on the floor making a slap as it came into contact.

Axl was sure this face was nothing but red, turning to the side was Lumine examined him. “Y-yeah I got freaks everywhere.” He swallowed hard.

Lumine snorted, bursting into half drunk laughter, pushing down in his thighs, leaning in. “Everywhere?” He raised an eyebrow. “I’d like to see that.” He winked, giggling as he nearly tore Axl's shirt in half.

He hissed cold air assaulting him, along with hot hands. “Ki-kiss me.” He whined out as Lumine was sucking on his shoulder and his fingers digging into his thighs. Lumine paused grinning. Obeying the simple order. Axl moaned, their tongues pushing together. Finally peeling up Lumine’s thin shirt, tossing it onto his pants.

Lumine bit his lip. “Bed.” A moment later his arms wrapped under Axl, carrying him down the short hallway. Now there was no back out of it, and Axl was more than alright with that, panting into Lumine’s neck.

* * *

 

He let Axl slip onto the bed, bouncing on it, giving the cutest squeak. His legs flew apart, his arms were flung back grabbing the covers already. Axl’s freckles were everywhere, on his knees, thighs, even his toes, Lumine wondered about two things. “I swear if you have freckles on your butt, and on…” He crawled between Axl’s legs, running a finger up his knee resting on his boxers. Axl whined his face bright red. “In the nightstand.”

Axl nodded, wiggling out from under Lumine, watching as Axl dug through the drawer, wanting to rip off those boxers. Finally, Axl tossed it the tube to him, it looked like his freckles were even blushing at this point. The ginger rested on the pillows, watching with wide eyes.

Lumine wiggled out of his pants, kneeling between Axl’s knees, pushing them apart. “I’ve been wanting this for awhile.” He threw Axl’s boxers away, surprised to see freckles there. “Jesus, should I grab a pen? Connect the dots?”

The ginger under him moaned, as he played with the tip, watching precum drip out, grabbing fist fulls of the sheets. Lumine grinned, hovering right over Axl, the ginger pulled him down for a kiss, his other hand found a sensitive nipple, Axl cried into the kiss. Rolling it around in his fingers, squeezing than massaging. Axl’s hips shook under him, his length twitching. “L-Lumine.” He finally pushed the name out between moans and panting breath.

He snorted. “Yeah, Axl?” He jerked the throbbing self in his hand, Axl let out an undignified squeal. Leaning back getting a better view of Axl.

He nodded, sweat rolling down his forehead, mixing into his hair.

Lumine flash a half grin, reaching for the tube, pouring more than enough on his hand, Axl watched the liquid fall onto his fingers. “You know it’ll hurt right?”

Axl nodded. “D-don’t care, it’s you.”

Lumine nodded. “Tell me to stop, if it hurts too much.” Slowly he inserted a finger, Axl clenched, pushing into him, coating him. Axl hissed as another joined in, scissoring him, his knees shaking, cracking his toes. “Axl?”

Axl popped an eye open. “I-it’s fine, k-keep going.” His knuckles were white from grabbing the covers.

Lumine nodded, finally pushing in the third finger, Axl gasped, his face twisting in pain. Lumine stopped, cold sweat rolling down his back, pulling away from his hand. “Axl?”

Axl panted, his body relaxing. “I-i’m fine Lumine.” He gave a shaky smile.

Lumine sighed, rubbing Axl’s self, enjoying the faint moaning and twitching. “Get on your hands and knees, it’ll be easier for you.” He whispered into Axl’s ear.

Axl nodded, flipping over, showing his back to Lumine.

“Holy crap you do have freckles on your butt.” He smacked a cheek making Axl squeak. Running his hands down to Axl’s hips, pulling down his own self, rubbing a good amount of lube onto it. Resting himself between Axl’s butt, Axl shivered, glancing back. “Are you sure?” Lumine asked a question he never asked. Axl nodded, bracing himself by clenching his teeth, digging his fingers into the covers. Lumine bit his lip, pressing himself in, gasping. “Jesus, saying you’re tight is an understatement, it’s like trying to divide by zero here.” Axl snorted, then once again readied himself. Lumine hissed pushing all the way in, moaning and falling onto Axl’s back. “T-tight.” He panted out, kissing Axl’s back. “S-so damn tight.” Axl trembled under him, clenching, Lumine cried out. “A-alright.” He stood back up, pulling himself slowly out, then thrusting back in. Axl whimpered, occasionally looking back, falling into a pattern as Axl’s body relaxed, or closer to it. Their hips grinding against one another, Axl started moaning weakly, his back arching. Lumine grabbed his shoulders, slamming harder and harder into him. Just rubbing against that spot deep inside Axl.

Their bodies jerking against one another, Axl’s head bouncing as he did, Lumine was sure he was gonna have whiplash. Reaching down and pulling Axl up by his chest, Axl slapped against his chest, panting. Lumine looked down seeing Axl’s member swollen with need, reaching down and roughly rubbing it. Axl cried out, his hand joining Lumine’s, he hissed his other hand seeking one of Axl’s nipples, pinching it. Axl hissed, his eyes watering, finally, Lumine’s teeth latched onto his shoulder. Still slamming into the ginger.

It felt good, great, Axl’s priceless moans, weakly trembling as he was stuffed again and again. Lust taking over everything else. “A-Axl…”

Axl twisted his head around, grabbing Lumine’s chin. “I-in me.”

Lumine moaned at that. “K-kiss me.”

Their lips smashed together, Lumine jerking finally into Axl slamming into that spot. Hot liquid pours on their hands, Axl screamed his name. Lumine felt himself drain, still weakly humping into Axl. They fell forward, Axl panting breathlessly into the bed, Lumine reaching for the ends of the blankets, wrapping it over them. His arms snaking around Axl’s torso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lumine...

> ####  Our time is running out
> 
> ####  And our time is running out
> 
> ####  You can't push it underground
> 
> ####  We can't stop it screaming out
> 
> ####  How did it come to this

Lumine blinked open and eye lazily seeing the sun some what in the sky, yawning as he felt the weight of a head on his chest. Meeting a messy head of hair. He grinned, letting his fingers weave through the locks. Axl let out a soft snore, shifting his head and nuzzling into Lumine’s chest.  _ He’s cute. _ Lumine thought, letting his eyelids slip halfway.

Letting his head slip to its side looking out the massive window, seeing pigeons gather on other rooftops. The sun bleaching the covers, Axlś already orange hair, overlapping his naked chest. Satisfied he let his mind slip, remembering the keys on the piano, the notes that he often hummed. That he was humming now, as he mindlessly ran his hand through his hair.

The long grass rippling like ocean waves, the tops hitting his palms softly, the sun rising like it was now, but instead of the busy car horns, it was the sweet sound of birds singing. The wind scratching his ears, shaking his hair along with the massive oak tree. He climbed up the old beaten driveway, watching the smaller rocks tumble down as his shoes. The little cabin stood at the top of the hill, next to the giant oak tree.

Finally, he opened the door, loving the sound of the wood creaking, stepping into the kitchen. The scent of golden brown cinnamon rolls still steaming on the table, pinching off one and taking a small bite, savoring the buttery and warm taste.

He flinched hearing the sound of dishes clanking in the sink, muffled by the soapy warm water. He smiled, knowing that back, the slightly burnt orange hair, the cute little freckles on his neck.

Lumine laughed, walking up behind him, taking in the scent of lavender shampoo. Snaking his arms around the otherś waist. “Did you make those?”

He nodded, leaning slightly back into Lumine, his messy orange-reddish hair tickling Lumine’s nose. He didn't mind, humming along with his lover. Loving the birds tweeting outside, the oak leaves shaking as the wind gently shook the tree.

Lumine blinked his eyes open, rubbing his fingers together, feeling water drip over them. Lifting his palm, shocked to see that it was stained red. “Axl?” He turned his lover’s head to face, him. Axl’s once bright face was now white as snow, his lips turning to a bluish purple, his dark green eyes no longer holding light in them. Nothing but a drawn grey pale shell of his once freckled bright smiling self. Lumine screamed, falling to his knees, as the blood dripped off of Axl and onto him. Soaking his hands, into every crevice, every line, every atom. Axl’s lifeless head started at Lumine, his eyes half closed. “Axl…” Lumine felt the lump in his throat, his hands shaking, his lips quivering, his heart breaking and pounding at once. “I’m so sorry.”

He jerked awake, the sun blinding him, a weight on his pelvis, the soft fingers trailing down his face. “Lumine?” Axl whispered, his dark eyes watering up, his brow knitted upwards.

Lumine blinked a few times, shoving away the nightmare, meeting Axl’s adorable freckled face. Cupping it kissing him. “Did I wake you?”

Axl nodded, resting his chin on Lumine’s chest. “You were whining and talking in your sleep.”

He sighed. “What was I saying?”

Axl frowned. “You said you were sorry and my name.” His eyebrows rising, pulling a hurt puppy look on Lumine.

He shook his head. “It was nothing, just a nightmare.” He kissed Axl’s little nose. “Come on, I’ll make breakfast, see if you can find a good movie or something.” With that, he heaved himself and Axl into a sitting up position. “What sounds good for breakfast.”

Axl who still had his arms around Lumine hummed thoughtfully, brushing away some of Axl’s ginger locks. “Pancakes,” Axl said their eyes meeting, Lumine wrapped Axl’s butt cheek.

Lumine pulled Axl up for another kiss. “Alright.” He slapped the cheek making Axl winch and squeak.

Axl took a seat on the sofa, wrapped up in the blankets, scrolling through channels wanting to find a good morning movie. Lumine took his robe and started to dig up flour, eggs, and vanilla for pancakes. He paused reading over the recipe again, cracking the eggs into the bowl, examining the curve of his writing. Axl finally found a good movie, The Iron Giant, right at the part where Hogarth fell asleep in the woods. He smiled, honestly loving the movie, the overall message of if out weapons can feel.

He turned back to the kitchen, pulling out a pan, spraying it down with some cooking oil. Waiting for the burner to heat up. Mindlessly staring at his knife block, the sun shining on the stainless steel, numbly he walked over, setting the batter on the counter top. The sound of metal on wood sent a tremble up his back, he shivered, turning the cool handle around and around in his palm. A blurry reflection in the blade, his heart was beating, pounding in his chest, his mind slipping.

Turning to Axl who was mindlessly watching Iron Giant, snuggled into the soiled blankets. His feet didn’t even make a sound as they hit the floor, standing only a foot behind Axl.

The ginger yawned, stretching. “I...I know this is rather early to say this Lumine, but...I think I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lumine paused, his eyes widened, never in his life did he ever speak those words. The blade above his head, his fingers trembling. Suddenly bringing the knife down, yelling at it sliced into his other palm.

Axl jumped, turning to see Lumine’s hands bleeding, a knife clattering to the ground, quickly the ginger go to Lumine’s side. “Come on we gotta clean this now.” Axl leads him back to the kitchen, patting the counter top. “Bandages?”

Lumine hissed the pain heating up. “Above the microwave.” He pressed hard on his hand, the blood gushing out.

Axl came back holding a first aid container. “Alright, let me see.”

Lumine winched, unfolding his hand, looking away from the wound. Axl poked it, grabbing a bottle, a sewing needle, and plastic string. “Wait, is it that deep?”

Axl nodded. “Turn on that light, this’ll hurt.”

Lumine flicked the light switch on.

“Lumine I need you to tell me something.”

“What?”

“Tell me who’s your favorite band?”

“Axl, what does ba-HOLY FUCKING JESUS CHRIST BALLS!” Lumine screamed as Axl poured disinfectant on the wound, he tried to jerk his hand away. “Christ, what do you do with your hands to keep them this strong?” Axl didn’t respond, dapping up the liquid, then slowly piercing Lumine’s flesh with the needle, tugging the flesh gently, sowing it up. “It tickles,” Lumine said trying to not to dry heave.

“Good, take that padding and hold it on the wound,” Axl instructed, grabbing goz, wrapping it around his palm again and again. “Lucky for you,” He tapped the end. “(squeeze it a few times, softly) that last night you made out with a part time nurse.” He poked Lumine’s nose, he brought his fingers to his palm, adding pressure winching. “Try to let it heal, and let me look at it once in awhile, don’t wanna get it infected.” He took Lumine’s hand, looking at it once more, then kissing the bandage. “I’ll cook, you go ahead and rest, you might be light headed.”

Axl helped Lumine off the counter, guiding him over to the sofa, setting him down. Pushing away some of his bangs and kissing his forehead. Axl returned to the kitchen, letting Lumine sink into the sofa. Watching the well animated movie, as Dean was discussing art, his mind drifted back, just a few moments ago. How Axl right away took care of him, keeping his calm and distracting him, how easily the ginger snapped him out of that mind space. Guilt washed over him, turning back to the red hair, who was currently picking up the bloody knife. Frowning as he looked back at the tv.  _ I was about to kill him, about to KILL Axl. About to kill me sweet, sweet little Axl...My God! _ Lumine squeezed his hand, feeling the pain.  _ I’ve never said those three words to anyone or thing, and they just fell out… _ He leaned back, blinking, reality hitting him, his face heating up. “Axl…” He whispered, he meant those words, with no hesitation, and no regret.

He loved him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more sex.

> You will suck the life out of me

 

This was normal, this routine of going back to Lumine’s apartment, a few touches here, a soft moan there. Then suddenly, depending on who started it, there was a straddling part, their mouths meeting, their tongues battling. Next, they've shed their outer layers, letting them fall anywhere.

Lumine, pulled Axl closer, the ginger’s soft fingers thumbing mindlessly, running his hands up and down, resting one on his thigh. They both looked up, Axl grinned Lumine mimicked him. “I’d never imagined this,” Axl admitted his face turning red by the second straddling Lumine. Their lengths rubbing against one another.

Lumine gave him a confused look, thrusting his hips, jerking them together.

Axl moaned. “I mean these past few weeks have been crazy, really crazy. Where haven’t we done it?”

Lumine grinned. “In our graves maybe.” He kissed Axl. “But go on, tell me how crazy.”

Axl snorted, this was a slower one, take your time, finally after a long day of work he was alone with Lumine. “I mean for christ sakes, we did it in a park.” He scratched the back of his head.

“Oh, right.” Lumine gave him a dirty look. “In broad daylight.”

“And people were there.” Axl licked his lips, their hips grinding together, just like in the park.

_ The birds were singing, children were playing, an old couple sat on a bench. So were they, well Axl was sitting on Lumine sucking his neck trying to not scream as Lumine shoved his hand down his pants. He shivered, digging his teeth into Lumine’s soft shoulder, as slippery fingers threaded into him. Squeaking as they rolled around on him, looking at Lumine. Lumine grinned kissing his cheek. “It’ll be over soon, just keep quiet.” Axl glanced around, please that there was a wall of bushes between them and everyone else, nodding to Lumine. His pants were yanked down slightly, feeling Lumine probe for a moment or two. Finding Axl. “You alright with this?” Axl nodded, trembling as Lumine pushed into him. _

Lumine laughed running his hands down Axl’s back, cupping one of his cheeks, slapping it. “You have no idea how much that turns me on.” Lumine purred, his fingers coated with a layer of slick fluids.

“I came when the kids ran by, you had to carry me out of the park.” Axl playfully tugged at Lumine. “Kinky bastard.”

“You were alright with it.” Lumine leaned back on their bed, letting Axl do as he pleased. “At least we didn’t get caught in the store.”

“Don’t remind me.” Axl rolled his eyes, rubbing them together, his hips jerking into his hand.

_ Axl pushed Lumine into the bathroom, locking it. His face bright red, his blood pooling elsewhere. Smashing into Lumine, grinding. Lumine blinked surprised by the sudden action. “Axl, what the hell has gotten into you?” _

_ Axl hissed, yanking down Lumine’s pants. “Skinny jeans don’t work with you, that’s for sure.” _

_ “And I should get you a kilt- Axl!” Lumine sat up, seeing Axl was already hard and was pulling out a tube. _

_ Axl whined, wanting this to be over quickly, impaling himself, staring down Lumine. “H-hurry up.” He moaned hoping no one outside heard him. Lumine rubbed himself, Axl pleased took him coating Lumine in a good amount. Moaning as he slid Lumine in. Lumine stared wide eyed. “Rough, Lumine m-make it rough for me.” _

_ Axl still blushed at the idea, even imagining how the hell he somehow walked out of there, their hands together with a squeeze here and there. In Lumine’s other hand was a bag of ice. _

Axl felt Lumine in him. “It’s good to know w-we, ahh right t-there, can still have small moments like this.”

Lumine thrust into him, Axl dancing on his pelvis. “You have n-no idea how much I love you.”

Axl snorted, well tried to tossing his head back in a moan. “S-sure, so loving you slammed m-me into a b-bookshelf.”

Lumine grinned shrugging, his hand returning to Axl’s hips. “What? T-the bookshelf was the b-bad pa- ahhh tight- part? N-not the window?” Lumine pointed to the giant window that captured the city’s skyscrapers.

“I’m surprised you were even abel to carry me bac-MMM...here and finish on the damn nightstand.”

_ “LUMINE!” Axl cried out, his eyes watering as his back slammed against the books, one of them fell to the ground. Neither of them cared. _

_ “Damn it you’re so tight.” Lumine hissed out pushing into Axl, his fingernails digging into Axl’s thighs. _

_ “Jesus, I’m supri-IIIsed you haven’t sssstretched me- ahhh...out.” Axl rested his head against the shelf, yipping when his hips were pushed open even more. “Lumine!” _

_ Lumine kissed him. “Damn I-ahhh- I love you.” _

_ Axl blinked, feeling Lumine lift him again. “W-what are you d-doing?” He stuttered out. _

_ Lumine carried him over to the window, pushing him against the thick glass, his sweat rolling down the smooth surface. With ease, Lumine flipped Axl, back to chest, one of his legs in Lumine’s hand. Thrusting upwards. Axl moaned seeing his breath form beads of moisture on the glass. Squeezing his eyes shut and Lumine thrust deeper and deeper into him. He bit Axl’s ear. “I’ll get you some ice after this and put on something good, huh?” _

_ Axl nodded. “O-one of thesssses days you’re taking it in the a-ass…” _

_ “Whenever you want, hell I’ll dig up toys for ya.” Lumine kissed his back. _

_ “Toys!?” Axl half screamed half moaned, Lumine’s arms wrapped around him, carrying him again. “Y-you have t-toys?” _

_ Lumine nodded pushing the lamp off the nightstand, not even wincing as it broke on the floor. “I-I’ll let you use whatever you want on me.” _

_ Axl’s back came in contact with the cool wood, his hand reaching for his own self. “L-Lumine I-I can’t keep this up.” He whined out, as Lumine raised one of his legs onto his shoulder. _

_ Lumine slammed into him, Axl’s head bounced, hitting the bed. “I’m s-surprised you’re alright w-with this.” He said, his fingers trailing down Axl’s chest, stomach, rubbing along with Axl. _

_ Axl nodded catching his head. “I-I-It’s you L-Lumin-Ahhh!” Axl cried out as he came, Lumine filling him at the same moment, hissing out his name. _

Axl fell back down, watching Lumine stroke him. “That one I n-n-needed an ice pack, in fact, I-I-I went outside and laid in the snow for a-awhile.” He licked his lips, riding Lumine.

Lumine smiled, leaning up, kissing him. “I remember, I came out with you and laid next to you.” He whispered.

“O-of course y-you did, yo-your dick was sore.” Axl moaned, loving how slow Lumine was taking it, savoring it.

“I had o-one h-hell of a long d-day...Axl…” Lumine pushed up in him.

Axl slid down. “I-I’m close.”

Lumine thrust into him, moaning.

Finally relaxing, after a few moments of heavy breathing and light touches. Lumine pulled him down, kissing him, Axl didn’t dare fight him, grabbing for the blanket. “I think my favorite moment wa-”

“Froyo?” Lumine guessed, pulling Axl closer.

Axl nodded.

“I’ve never seen anyone get so many flavors.” Lumine kissed his nose.

Axl smiled, his cheeks heating up. “And I’ve never seen anyone get a brain freeze so quickly.”


	11. Chapter 11

> ####  Bury it
> 
> ####  I won't let you bury it
> 
> ####  I won't let you smother it
> 
> ####  I won't let you murder it

 

He stretched, taking in the morning air, shivering as he did so. Looking down at the purple head of hair, smiling. Still feeling sore from the night before. Quietly he slipped out of the bed, pulling the covers over Lumine’s shoulders.  _ My turn to make breakfast. _ He thought walking out of the bed, shivering at the cold air, grabbing one of Lumine’s robes. Shutting the door quietly after him.

He hummed walking into the kitchen enjoying the stale scent of french bread, cutting himself a small slice, chewing it as he glanced around.  _ Just a simple breakfast... _ He popped open the fridge, pulling out bacon, cheese, butter, eggs, and cream cheese. He took out two bagels cutting them open and popping them in one by one into a toaster. Then he started the coffee, hearing the faint bubbling of the burnt caramel liquid. Cooking the eggs and bacon, the sizzle was the only sound in the kitchen. He looked out the window enjoying the view of the city. The bagels popped up and he buttered them and laid a small layer of cream cheese on them, then placed the cheese over that. Finally, the eggs with some salt and pepper and bacon, grabbing a few napkins and pouring two mugs of coffee, returning to the bedroom, setting one plate on Lumine’s night stand and the coffee.

Once again leaving the room, letting the purple haired human sleep. He wandered the apartment chewing quietly on his breakfast sandwich. Looking into the piano room, his face heated up still seeing the fingerprints and other marks on the grand piano. Still, the night fresh in his mind, turning away and exploring the rooms. He found a record player, pulling out one band he knew, Muse and listening to it, not too loud so Lumine wouldn’t wake up. Looking out the massive windows, seeing the rooftops, the faint layer of snow still on them, the pigeons walking around. He slipped the coffee seeing the sun slowly rising, smiling.

Sitting on the leather sofa, flicking the tv on, the first channel was the news, he shrugged rather having Saturday cartoons.  _ Eh, why not? I mean gotta act like an adult sometimes. _ He rested his feet on the coffee table eating his breakfast zoning out to the news.

“It’s been a year since Alice Andrews has gone missing. The police are officially closing the case, but is the public really pleased?” A newscaster droned on, then it changed to interviews.

An elderly lady sat in her kitchen a cup of tea in her hands. “I’m so scared, a lot of good people have been going missing for these past few years. I just want my grandbaby back.” She started sobbing.

Another one, this one of a younger man a teen. “Yeah I don’t know what happened to Alice, but my sister Vanessa had been missing for 3 years, and I know she’s dead. Just one day she’s here the next she’s gone.” A picture of the girl flashed on the screen.

“Have the police force been doing all they can?” The newscaster said as it changed to Xavier.

“I know this looks bad, but every lead we have is a dead end, no new evidence has come up and at this point, we’re just chasing ghosts.” The brunette sighed rubbing his eyes. “And I know the public suspects there’s a serial killer, but many of these kids are troubled, their family lives difficult, or social issues. It’s not uncommon for them to run away.”

“We tried to interview Xavier’s partner, but he was said to be out sick.” The newscaster said, more images of missing people, mostly girls, but some guys flashed on the screen.

Axl shook his head, swallowing the rest of his breakfast and his coffee. “The streets were never safe, but this?” He sat up placing the dish and the mug in the sink, letting the sink fill with hot water. Resuming his exploration of the apartment.

A storage room there, a bathroom there. Lumine’s whole apartment had this fancy grandfather feel to it, which was really surprising that he had purple hair and didn’t seem to be the type to have anything like this. There was a grandfather clock at the end of the hallway, it ticked away. The record changed to another song, ‘Time is Running out’ started playing.

He hummed along opening another door, the scent of oak and paper filled his nose. Axl stepped in, looking around Lumine’s study. “He’s got too much money.” He joked shaking his head looking around at the books that were piled and piled on the shelves, there was a globe a huge globe that was on the floor. He spun it around, his finger landing in England. “I’ll move there.” He snorted, it was something he used to do in school. Just point at the world and that’s where you'll live one day.

He smiled, walking around the study, looking at one of the maps that were framed on the wall. Then a picture of one of the old ships. Glancing over at another map, one of New York City.

The map was covered with string, and photos, and notes. Axl leaned closer, one of the pictures looked familiar. He blinked it was him, and under him was a note, in Lumine’s handwriting.

> Axl Gilligan Cooper
> 
> Father: Alex Gilligan Cooper
> 
> Mother: Heather Ashley Cooper (Formerly Bell)
> 
> Siblings: Sidney Bell Cooper: deceased (Stillborn) Younger sister 
> 
> Age:26
> 
> Address: 8965 Lincoln circle (52694 #ZIP)
> 
> Work: Saint George’s Hospital : Delivers packages and part time nurse
> 
> Parents came to America to escape conflict in Scotland. Lived in Long Island for 20 years, Axl graduated moved to Wisconsin, Axl moved to NYC.
> 
> Axl has slight limp, from fall when he was a kid, knows parkour, part of agang when moved to NYC. Works out in gym every week end, jogs in central park Sunday morning. Childish, lives life to the fullest, flirts with almost anyone.

He blinked reading it over again. “I didn’t tell him any of that…” He glanced over at the world map again, seeing there was no glass over it and there was a small pin over Scotland. He shook his head.  _ So what Lumine did some research... _ He glanced over at the other strings. Pulling out one of the pictures, looking at a young girl, red pen scribbled on her neck. Then yanked the notes off reading them.

> Alice Andrews
> 
> Father: None
> 
> Mother: Samantha Andrews
> 
> Siblings: Boris Sein Andrews (M.I.A. ) older brother
> 
> Age: 22
> 
> Address: 1100 JFK Drive (25986 #ZIP)
> 
> Work: Local Pharmacy: Desk clerk
> 
> Mother is single, father unknown, moved to NY with Grandparents, other brother died in service. Mother is addicted to drugs.
> 
> Alice has solicitation issues, has a tattoo on her lower back of a small blue helmet, often jokes about it.

Axl shook his head pulling down another, then another, looking at the pictures, then the notes on them. His stomach growing heavier and heavier. Soon the map was almost clear and the string fell at his feet, along with the millions and millions of pieces of paper. He grabbed his photo again, in the photo he was smiling, grinning. His hands felt cold and clammy, his knees trembled.

He jumped hearing a door close, shoving the photo of him in his pocket, looking up at the door seeing it was wide open. Lumine stepped in, his face growing paler, his eyes widened. “Axl…”


	12. Chapter 12

> ####  Our time is running out
> 
> ####  And our time is running out
> 
> ####  You can't push it underground
> 
> ####  We can't stop it screaming out

He found out, everything saw it all, even knew how he did it. Lumine could hear his heart beating in his chest, holding his breath. “L-Let me exp-”

“You…” Axl looked down at the pile of papers, shaking. “Please, just tell me...that this isn’t _ you _ …” Axl glanced up at him, his eyes glassing over.

Lumine’s mouth went dry. “I...I’m not gonna lie…” He sighed, cracking his knuckles. “Just please, don’t...freak out.”

“You did it didn’t you?” Axl said his voice was cold.

He swore he could feel his heart stop. His eyes fell to his feet, unable to speak.

“O-oh God…” He could feel Axl’s fear, his heart racing, and cold sweat on his shoulders and neck. “ _ Please _ ...Tell me you’re...lying.” Axl cupped his mouth, his eyes spilling tears.

He looked up holding his hands together, looking at the blood on his hands. Those who perished in them, they trusted him, and some even loved him. Like how he loved Axl. The same hands he held Axl in.

“S-say it.”

“Yes...I did it, every one of them. I took their lives.” He said, his stomach turning. The mere thought of Axl leaving, scared him, but actually having it happen? Felt like someone was taking a dull scalpel and slowly cutting a hole in his chest. “I planned them all out, people who didn’t…” He sighed, holding himself back, wanting to run over and hold Axl. “People who didn’t want to live anymore, or didn’t feel like they...had value.”

Axl stumbled back, shaking his head in horror, hitting the wall, falling to the floor closing himself up. “Oh God, I’m an idiot.”

Lumine licked his lips, his heart sinking further into his chest. Axl’s soft sobs where the only noise besides his Muse record. “T-Then...I met you…” He softly took a step, holding his hands out. “Axl…”

The ginger shook his head, his fingers clutching his pants, shoulders shaking.

“Axl?”

The ginger stopped shaking.

Lumine held his breath.

Axl jumped up, slapping his hands away. “Get away from me!” He yelled, rushing out of the room, slamming the door.

Lumine followed him, smashing himself into the door. “Axl!” He slammed himself into the door again, winching, Axl must’ve moved something in front of the door. “Axl please!” He sobbed, falling slowly to the floor.

“How could you?!” The ginger shrieked at him, stomping by.

His stomach rolled, his fear becoming reality too quickly. “Oh God Axl, please...Please don’t.” He was sobbing now, his nails scratching along the wood.

Axl stormed by again, pausing by the door. “I’m an idiot.”

Lumine winched. “N-no you’re not, Axl, you have such a big heart, y-you have no idea.” He wiped away some tears, a lump forming in his chest, in his throat, and in his stomach. “It’s so big that you gave me some…” He whined, sticking his fingers under the door.

Axl’s slightly bigger fingers intertwined with his, their heart flowing into him. A pure hand holding a crimson stained one. “I-I...I want to believe you Lumine, I really do.” His voice was cracking.

“Then stay, please, just stay,” His fingers tightened on Axl’s. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do. If you want me to throw away everything that I’ve used then I will, if you want me to hold you in the night then I will, please Axl just stay with me...I can’t lose you.” He listened, prayed, hoped that Axl will stay, just stay and hold his hand.

“I-I thought you were good.” Axl choked out, pulling his hand from under the door.

“Axl!” Lumine turned pushing his face against the door, slamming his fist on the wood. “Axl please!” Beating his fist down on the door as Axl ran around outside, picking things up. “Axl! Oh God please don’t.” He cried out, knowing his fist was starting to bruise, but that didn’t stop him.

Listening to Axl as the record skipped. “Goodbye,” The front door slammed close.

“Axl!”


	13. Chapter 13

> How did it come to this

 

What else was he suppose to do? Let the only good thing in his life just go? Lumine still shaking slammed himself into the door, hearing the sound of wood on wood. His arm was gonna be bruised, ignoring the pain and slamming himself into it again. Again and again, Axl, just Axl himself, made Lumine keep getting up. Ripping the hinges off the door, the block of wood hit the wall.

Lumine stood up, wincing as he ran to the bedroom, throwing a shirt on, pulling his pants up. Finally kicking his shoes on and putting on a coat. He couldn't lose Axl. Falling down the stairs, smashing into the front door. The sun was gone, heavy storm clouds mashing and battling in the sky, people getting off the streets. Thunder crackled above.

Lumine skidded to a stop on the sidewalk, glancing left and right, he hoped. Stopping seeing a spiky head of hair. Running through the crowds, pushing aside others, getting pushed. His lungs hurt, aching from the cold air. Yet he didn’t dare stop, slamming someone into a store.

Axl turned the corner, Lumine mentally screamed, getting almost hit by a car. Running past a perfect couple, one of them had really long blonde hair. He didn’t care, turning the corner.

The thunder shook him to the bone, people leaving the small square.

There was Axl, his back facing Lumine, his head hung low, hugging himself.

“Axl.” He was gasping for air, shaking to his core.

Axl spun around, his eyes wide with fear. “L-Lumine…”

Lumine felt like he was gonna cry. “Please, don’t.”

Thunder crackled above, lighting flashing.

Axl shook his head, pulling a fake smile. “I loved you.” He looked down at the ground under his feet.

“I love you.” He swallowed those words as if they were made of rusty nails. “So, please,” He held up his hands. Tears threatening to break from his eyelids. “Just stay.”

Axl stood still for a moment, looking at his feet, then to Lumine then back to his feet. “Y-You were planning to weren’t you?”

Lumine nodded, his stomach dropping. “I-I...I couldn’t do it.” He was looking at the scar on his hand, pressing it with his opposing thumb. “I learned that when I got this scar…”

He didn’t dare look at Axl. “Right then, you were…” He shook his head.

The thunder got louder as another bolt of lightning smashed into a building, the street lights flickering as the power went out.

Axl hissed, glaring at Lumine, yet deep under those fiery eyes, there was something else, sorrow. “Leave me alone,” He gritted his teeth. “You never cared about me.”

Lumine was taken back, looking down at his scar, then back up at Axl. “A-Ax-”

“I’m a fucking idiot, and you...you’re something worse.” The lighting slammed into the ground, it was closer now, their irises shrunk at the light source.

“Axl.” He felt it now, that dull scalpel that had been slowly peeling away his flesh, cutting into his bones. It was severing his arteries around his heart now. He didn’t care, allowing the tears to finally pile up and slip out.

Axl hung his head. “You’re a parasite, you feed off people, taking what they keep closest to their heart, and then…” He laughed, not that sweet kindest one he had, no it was cruel. Axl shrugged.

Lumine whimpered, latching onto Axl’s upper arms, the sides of is vision blurring. “A-Axl.” He nuzzled his nose into Axl’s soft neck, smelling him, seeing the love bites from last night. “I-I’m your parasite….only y-your’s.”

He watched Axl swallow slowly, his fingers digging into his softer flesh. The thunder came now, shaking both of them to their cores, Axl slammed his hands on Lumine’s chest, pushing him off, he fell back into a puddle, the lighting, and thunder roaring, Axl over him. Lumine could only see Axl’s dark green eyes, pools he got lost in, but now were nothing then dried up. “No, just a parasite.” Lumine stared at him, numb, blinking as Axl left his vision, stalking off.

He heard a cab door slam shut, still staring at the sky, rain started to fall, patting his face. Axl, his Axl, was going, leaving him, a cold hand reaches in, pulling his heart out slowly, yanking off the other arteries. And he was left there, on the small shop square, a hole in his chest, his heart in a cab.

The screech of tires jerked him back into reality, jumping up as the cab started to roll away. “Axl!” His vocal cord hurt, aching from the three lettered name. “Axl!” He stopped, seeing the bright yellow cab drive slowly off, picking up speed. He ran over, following the car ignoring the cold wet water that splattered on his legs as he ran. “AXL!” He screamed, he didn’t care if he was a parasite, Axl had his heart, and right now, he needed his Axl. The cab speed up, Lumine hissed stomping after it. His foot hooking into a pothole, he fell face first, water splashing on him. “AXL!” He still screamed, looking down at his foot, blood pooling into the pothole. His pants were torn, a giant gash was dripping blood out of his calf. He thought the cab stopped, as he pulled himself up looking at blood. A moment later the screech of tires was the last thing he heard. Then his sobs, and broken cries of Axl’s sweet name.

* * *

 

“Hey, uhhh, bub, that guy, the one with funky purple hair, he fell.” The driver said, a cigar in his mouth, puffing out a cloud of smoke as he spoke.

Axl gasped, looking out the rear window, the cab stopped. There in the rain was Lumine, face first on the road, slowly sitting up. Axl swallowed hard, an impossible lump in his throat. “Keep driving.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Keep driving.” He felt the little jerk as the car drove forward. Not leaving Lumine’s figure, hearing his name once more. Turning back to the front of the cab, resting his head on the leather seat in front of him. Leaving his beautiful, broken parasite there shattered on the street, rain pouring down on him. “Goodbye, my love.” He mumbled, blinking tears away.

* * *

 

He tried to push past it, like he pushed the cart, no longer humming, the cart smashing into another set of double doors. Entering the main level, looking over to the intern’s desk, Alia and Layer were there talking, they both smiled, Axl didn’t look back down at the boxes.

Hearing his name being softly mumbled along with their gossip, he knew what they were saying. “He’s quieter.” “It’s like he doesn’t know how to smile anymore.” “He doesn’t joke at all.” “What happened to that purple haired fellow?” Axl hissed stepping onto the elevator, the door closed as he went up, his stomach lurching at the small pull of the steel cords that carried him up.

He looked up as the door swung open, Dr.Signas walked in, he nodded to Axl taking his regular side of the elevator. Axl noted something about him, something off, there were deep purple marks on his neck, bite marks. As he recalled Alia was wearing something that covered herself up really well. He would’ve grinned at that, poked fun, but he didn’t, he didn’t even drum his fingers on the car railing anymore.

Dr.Signas groaned rubbing his eyes. “At least act like you’re alive.”

Axl couldn’t tell if that was a joke. “Why?”

He puffed out a breath of hot air. “Axl, this isn’t you, everyone notices, you know, and in fact, it’s starting to scare some people.” He looked down at Axl.

Axl shrugged. “Everything is shitty for me.”

Signas sighed. “Then find something in your life that isn’t as shitty.”

“That’s already gone.” He said dryly.

The door open, he didn’t even say goodbye as Signas stared at him and the doors shut again.

_ Lumine was staring at him, those golden eyes half lidded, soothing and loving. His scarred hand cupping his face, the tips of his fingers wiggling into his hair. “Axl…” He leaned up, kissing Axl, nipping softly onto his lower lip, slipping his tongue into him. He moaned, his fingers weaving into Lumine’s free ones. He giggled, the hand on his face trailed down his chest, resting on his side, tickling him. _

He stopped, wide-eyed, the cart still in his hands, he was back on the main floor again, not the lobby, but the side. Backing up slowly, looking out the window again, his heart stopped, he was sure he was pale.

Lumine was across the street, a bouquet of flowers in his hands, looking at Axl. His eyes had bags and dark circles under them, he looked paler thAn before, and the way he held himself scared Axl.

Axl cupped his mouth shaking his head, staring back at Lumine, pushing the cart forward. He wanted to go back, break that window, run across that street and kiss him. Instead, he bit his lip pushing the cart. Forward, the only way he could go.

* * *

 

He let them fall, watching the weakest petals bounce, people past by him, numbly he kneeled down, picking up the flowers. Turning them over and over, he hissed throwing them at the hospital, hoping Axl would cross them as he walked home. He hung his head, turning to his right, singing his hands into his pockets.

His life was a mess, he didn’t go to work, in fact, he was fired, and he hadn’t touched the Jacob Project in months. Just sitting in his study rereading books, The Great Gatsby, Pride and Prejudice, and right now he was reading Hamlet.

The door closed behind him, he breathed.

He fell to his knees, his eyes overflowing with tears, his hands clutching the ground. Crawling up into a ball on the floor.

“Ophelia, Heaven help the fool that falls in love” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OVER!  
> HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!  
> nah I might write a follow-up but yea, enjoy.


End file.
